inuyashafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kikyō
Kikyo (dt. Ballonblume) ist eine Priesterin (Miko), deren Aufgabe es ist, das Shikon no Tama zu beschützen, außerdem ist Kikyo eine hervorragende Bogenschützin (auch Kagome hat dieses Talent Kikyos in sich). Sie triff auf Inuyasha, den Inuhanyo (Hundehalbdämon), der es auf das Shikon no Tama abgesehen hat. Anstatt ihn zu töten, lässt Kikyo Inuyasha am Leben und schließlich verlieben sich die beiden ineinander. Sie beschließen zusammen das Shikon no Tama zu verwenden, um Inuyasha in einen Menschen zu verwandeln. Doch Naraku spielt sie gegeneinander aus, um sich selbst das Shikon no Tama zu sichern. Er nimmt Kikyos Gestalt an und greift Inuyasha an, sowie er auch Kikyo in der Gestalt Inuyashas angreift und ihr tödliche Wunden zufügt. Inuyasha beschließt aus Hass gegenüber Kikyo sich das Shikon no Tama anzueignen, um damit seinem alten Plan, ein vollwertiger Dämon zu werden, nachzugehen. Doch Kikyo verhindert dies, indem sie Inuyasha mit einem Pfeil an einem Baum heftet und ihn mit einem Fluch dort festhält. Kikyo stirbt an den Verletzungen, die Naraku ihr zugefügt hat, im Glauben, Inuyasha sei Schuld an ihrem Tod. Kikyos Seele wird in Kagome (die sie Anfangs nicht so sehr mag) wiedergeboren, was zu einer Art Dreiecksbeziehung zwischen Kikyo, Kagome und Inuyasha führt. left|180px Die Hexe Uraswe erweckt Kikyo wieder zum Leben. Nun braucht Kikyo allerdings die Seelen toter Menschen, um selbst leben zu können. Diese Seelen besorgen ihr die Shinidamachu, ihre Seelenfänger. Anfänglich weis Kikyo nichts von Narakus Intrige. Als sie später davon erfährt, will sie sich an ihm dafür rächen, dass Naraku sie so reingelegt hat. Außerdem will Kikyo nach ihrer Wiederbelebung auch Inuyasha umbringen, weil dieser am Ende das Shikon no Tama für seine Zwecke missbrauchen. Ihr ist es dabei egal, dass Inuyasha das Juwel nur misbrauchen wollte, weil Naraku in Gestalt Kikyos ihn angegriffen hat und Inuyasha daraufhin sein Vertrauen in Kikyo verlor. thumb|259px|Kikyo mit Pfeil und Bogen thumb|261px|Kagome mit Pfeil und Bogen 'Zur Person Kikyo's:' *sie ist eine Miko und die Behüterin des Juwels der vier Seelen *ihre Schwester ist Kaede, welche auch Inuyasha die Halskette umlegt und Kagome ihn so mit "Sitz!" (Manga) / "mach Platz!" (Anime) lahm legen kann *Kikyo ist eine sehr begabte Bogenschützin, auch ihre Wiedergeburt Kagome weist ein Talent für's Bogenschießen auf, wenn auch weniger treffsicher *sie wurde von Naraku reingelegt und in Gestalt Inuyasha's brutal getötet, sie will Rache an Naraku für seinen rücksichtslosen Hinterhalt und auch Inuyasha soll dran glauben müssen, weil sie ihm nicht mehr vertraut und meint er habe sie hintergangen *Kikyo's Wunsch ist es, dass Naraku für immer unschädlich gemacht wird und das das Juwel der vier Seelen ebenfalls für immer verschwindet. Kagome führt diesen Wunsch der Unschädlichmachung des Juwels am Ende aus, Kikyo und Naraku sind auf ewig verdammt sich gegenseitig in dem Juwel zu bekämpfen. *ihre japanische Sprecherin ist Noriko Hidaka, in der deutschen Version wurde Kikyō von Claudia Lössl gesprochen thumb|259px|Kikyo, kurz bevor sie stirbt.thumb|left|328px|Kikyo und Inu Yasha Beziehungen *Kaede: ist Kikyo's jüngere´Schwester, nach Kikyo's Auferstehung erkannte sie Kaede zunächst nicht wieder (hauptsächlich weil sie eine ältere Dame gewurden war nach 50 Jahren). Jedoch erkennt sie ihr Schwester dann doch und besucht Kaede gelegentlich. Als Kikyo dann mal wieder von Naraku umgebracht wurde, kehrt ihrer Seele zu zurück Kaede und bittet um Vergebung um dann Abschied von ihrer jüngeren Schwester zu nehmen. Kikyo hat sich stets um Kaede gesorgt als sie noch am Leben war. *Kohaku: als er Narakus Bann entkommen war schloss er sich Kikyo an, Kohakus Splitter stand seit nun an unter dem Bann Kikyos und schütze ihn so vor Naraku. Als jedoch Kikyos Bann nicht mehr wirkt, kann Naraku Kohaku denn lezten Splitter entnehmen und das Shikon no Tama vervollständigen. Kohaku stirbt jedoch nicht, da der Wille Kikyos in ihn über gegeangen ist und Kohaku so überlebte. *Kagome: ist Kikyos Wiedergeburt, Kikyo ist nicht sehr überzeugt von Kagome und kann sie zunächst nicht ausstehen. *Naraku: als Naraku noch Onigumo war verliebt dieser sich in Kikyo, jedoch wusste er, dass sie in Inu Yasha verliebt und er eifersüchtig war auf Inu Yasha. Nach seinem Tod ließ er sich von 100 Yokai fressen und nannte seine neue Gestalt Naraku = Hölle oder Teufel, als Naraku hetzte er Kikyo und Inu Yasha gegeneinander auf, daraufhin stirbt Kikyo. 50 Jahre nach ihrer Wiederbelebung will sie sowohl Naraku als auch Inu Yasha umbringen. Später dann bringt Naraku Kikyo erneut um, weil sein menschliches Herz immernoch Gefühle für Kikyo hat, was lässtig für Naraku wurde und er sich dem Problem einfach entledigte durch ihren Tod. Ganz am Ende, sind sowohl Kikyo's als auch Narakus Seele auf ewig verdammt sich innerhalb des Shikon no Tama zubekämpfen. *Inu Yasha:sie war seine erste große Liebe, jedoch zerstörte Naraku ihre Beziehung, nach ihrer Wiederbelebung wollte sie auch Inu Yasha töten, dennoch hatte auch sie noch Gefühle für ihn und brachte dir Tat letztlich nocht zustande. Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Verstorbene